To Live and Love
by Lady Valadhiel
Summary: Angela is a scorned woman whose built walls around her heart. When she finds herself in Middle Earth will the adventure of the One Ring and a certain Marshall help heal her.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, first off I just want to say thank you to all those who have reviewed my first attempt at To Live and Love. I am so grateful, looking over my story some new ideas have come to mind and I really want to change it up a bit. To me the story is a little mundane to read, so please bear with me for I am going to revise my story and repost it. It will still be under the same title but for now I'm going to take it down, rewrite and repost. Thank you all and much love to ya!

Lady Valadhiel


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, welcome to my new version of To Live and Love. I thought the old story was a little mundane and the intro wasn't very good. I hope you all enjoy the new one, please review and let me know. It's a little Mary sue-ish but oh well. Enjoy!

" Speaking" 'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Middle-Earth or it awesome characters, those are all Tolkiens. All I own is my character Angela. Oh and the song is b Evanescence.**

­­­­­­­­­­­­

_My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams _

_  
Twenty bucks should get me through the week _

_  
Never said a word of discontentment _

_  
Thought it a thousand times but now I'm leaving home_

It's funny how much life can change in a mere matter of minutes. I was a fool; all the signs were there, flashing blinking red screaming at me to listen to them. But no I ignored them, tried to keep on the happy face for everyone and pretend it wasn't true. It was true though; he cheated! Not just once but many times, threw away everything I gave him, everything we had away like it was nothing. The scene was ugly, seeing them in a lovers embrace after the deed was done was like getting stabbed in the back.

_Here in my shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

That was a year ago today. And in that short year I've manage to close myself off from the world socially. From family and friends, I know it's not their fault, they tried to help but all I want is to be alone. Nothing can hurt me if I'm alone, nothing can break my walls or my heart again.

_Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost, I'm just alone  
But I won't cry, I won't give up, I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are_

My days are pretty routine, get up, go to work, come home, eat and sleep but I like it that way. I'll call my parents every now and then to let them know I'm alive. I'm not depressed or an emotional wreck, I'm just trying to find myself again. In my four-year relationship I had changed, the things I loved to do were replaced with things only he liked to do. My sense for adventure was slowly suppressed into a long lost fantasy.

_Here in my shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

_Here in my shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go but  
I cannot stay where I don't belong_

Slowly I drag my slightly drunk butt to bed flopping down on the blankets not even bothering with my clothing. I need something, what it is I don't know. My heartaches for comfort, for love but I deny it.

_Show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
So much more dismay in empty eyes_

Silent tears slip down my cheeks as I watch the rain and moon from outside dance on my ceiling. My heart hurts even more now, maybe I am depressed, maybe it is time for a change or maybe it's time to find myself again. Maybe, maybe, too many maybes for one night or maybe I'll just stay safe within my closed walls. As the tears stop I feelsleep come to take me away and as I closed my eyes I saw it came with a yellow glow.

It was cold, really cold. Reaching for my blankets, I shot my head up as I soon realized my warm blanket and bed I was lying on somehow turned into cold grass.

" What the hell?"

I wasn't even in my condo anymore but a hillside, how could this happen. My mind was spinning with crazy thoughts as to my new surroundings, could this be real?

"Okay I know I wasn't that drunk," I said to myself while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Well one thing was for sure, the night was getting colder and my calf high boots, Jeans and long sleeve shirt were not going to keep me warm. Standing up I looked around for some sign of civilization, and to my surprise I found it. Looked like a village or town or something, guess I'll head there and see what I find.

Walking down a road that went around a hill I saw what looked like a tall gate and some type of house or inn within those gates.

I could hear a voice coming from somewhere, looking up towards the top of the gate I saw a man with a lantern. He seemed to repeat himself again but his language was strange.

What was language was he speaking? Maybe it was French or German? To hell if I knew.

"Where am I?" I asked hoping by chance he spoke English, he spoke again but no English.

What the hell happened to me? Where the hell was I?

So lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the man had opened up the gate and was now staring me in the face. He looked me up and down a few times which kind of made me uneasy.

He spoke once more then grabbed my arm ushering me through the gate.

"Hey!" I said breaking the contact, I suddenly felt bad for he wore a face of confusion and hurt. I realized he was only trying to help me.

' I must be desperate' I thought cause I held out my arm to him, "Lead the way."

It seems he must have got my drift cause instantly led me down a small slope with some houses on each side. They were so middle age looking, as were the people outside.

Was I at some kind of Renaissance fair?

We stopped at a cozy looking place that seemed to have three- stories and loud ruckus on the inside. The man from the gate pushed the door opened dragging me in behind him before I could get a good look at the sign above. All I could tell was that there was some kind of pony on it. Stepping into the smoky inn I couldn't believe my eyes, there were many men and smaller dwarfish looking men everywhere. Some were drinking, some were eating, and others were smoking and talking. It seemed our presence didn't go unnoticed because right away some of the men stopped their talking and looked our way well more like my way. For some reason all this seemed vastly familiar to me I just could place my finger on it.

'Where do I know this from?'

Then I noticed a slightly red faced bald man heading towards us, he exchanged some words with the man from the gate and eyed me the same way I was eyed earlier. The bald man shook his head agreeing to something the man at the gate said, who then turned to me bowed, patted me on the shoulder and left without another word.

The bald man spoke in the same language as the gate man did, dragging me by the arm in the same manner as well. He then spoke to a smaller man and continued to lead me. This different language thing sucked ass, from what I heard around me everyone spoke the same language or similar but me.

He led me to a small corner table in a small parlor that was warmed by a large fireplace. Another shorter man from moments before placed a bowl of what seemed like soup and handed me a long robe like piece of clothing. The bald man then addressed something to me then both of them left before I could say thanks or anything at all. The bowl of what seemed like meat with veggies soup was quite good or could have been due to my lack of eating hours before I drank myself to sleep and woke up in the Middle Ages. The long robe turned out to be a cloak I assumed, well at least I didn't stand out that much.

After finishing my meal I cautiously made my way back into the larger common room I had come from, taking a seat in a corner away from the large crowds of men. I tried to ignore the stares I got and instead drew my attention to the four little small people sitting somewhat in front of me.

They were very funny, smaller than most of the men in the room. One of them had brown curly hair and light skin; he must have felt me staring because he turned his head to look back at me. Upon seeing his face I felt paralyzed, 'Elijah Woods? What the hell is he doing here?' looking away I tried to banish the crazy thought. There was no way a big movie star like him would be at a place like this. Although the resemblance was uncanny.

Why did all this seem familiar? It was like déjà vu or something.

He seemed to look away from me to man who was staring at him smoking a long pipe and wearing good worn in clothing. His hood covered most of his face but his eyes seemed to glow with every puff he took then he looked my way. Shivers ran down my spine under his gaze. He waved the Elijah look alike over to sit with him, while they talked I noticed him get very uncomfortable.

They both looked at one of the small four companions who seemed to be talking up a storm. This small one had a familiar face too, his hair was not dark but a dirty blonde and he was a little skinnier than the others.

All of a sudden the dark haired man hopped on the table where he sat with the creepy pipe smoking man and started to sing.

I have to admit even though I couldn't understand one word of it he wasn't quite bad, he could definitely win American idol.

'Oh God please let me wake up from this dream' I thought as I rubbed my forehead pushing my brown hair back from my face. This really had to be a dream, some crazy dream I would wake up from at any moment.

During his second time singing the song, the little guy slipped off the table disappearing before he hit the ground. At that moment it dawned on me where I knew his face from, where I knew this place and the surroundings. His disappearance only confirmed my thought. My eyes were popping out of my head, my mouth hung open and my heart was racing as he came back into plain vision.

Our eyes met, as he gasped for air, "No fucking way!"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Here is my second chapter, I might mix the movie and book as well as change some things but for the most part I'm going with the book. Sorry for not updating college started and thank you to all those who reviewed, please read and review they are always appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Middle-Earth or it awesome characters, those are all Tolkiens. All I own is my character Angela.**

"No fucking way!" the words were out of my mouth before I knew it.

I was in Middle Earth!

No, I wasn't dreaming no matter how much I hoped I was. It was true I was in Tolkien's Middle Earth.

The Frodo look alike was actually Frodo, the hobbits were actually Merry, Pippin, Sam and the creepy pipe smoking man was Strider.

Looking around it seemed the disappearing act had caused quite a commotion; the whole place was in an uproar.

Still in shock I could feel myself breathing harder and harder, I was hyperventilating. My strange reaction had caught the ranger's attention.

Air! I needed fresh air; making my way towards the door I could feel his attention on me.

Then my sight grew blurry as the room started to spin and I could feel myself slipping to the ground.

Then everything turned black.

Voices.

Voices greeted me back to consciousness; slowly opening my eyes a roof was all I saw.

Wincing from the pain in my head I noticed the voices had stopped. Not only that but I was in a bed, sitting up slowly I saw myself in a room.

However I was not alone, Strider and the hobbits were present and staring. Silence and awkwardness filled the room both parties unsure of what to do, pondering who would make the first move.

Merry broke the awkwardness by speaking but I had no clue what he said.

Damn this language thing, now I know how people from other countries feel, this was frustrating.

"I 'm sorry I can't understand you," I said while running a hand through my messy brown hair in frustration.

He repeated what he said then got up and sat on the bed facing me.

He did something strange, he felt my forehead like he was checking my temperature and repeated his question for a third time.

"Oh" I said putting two and two together; he must have asked me if I was okay.

"Yes" I replied while nodding and laughing a little "I'm okay" smiling he removed his hand but stayed where he was.

During the whole interaction the gaze of the others had not faltered.

I smiled at them with a sense of helplessness; the hobbits seemed to relax slightly however Strider had not.

I had a feeling getting on his good graces was going to take a lot more than just a friendly smile.

Why did this have to be difficult, I mean seriously could somebody throw me a freaking bone here?

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

The two men who I met earlier came in bearing water and more candles as well as a letter for Frodo.

The hobbit seemed to take his time reading the letter then passed it on to his companions.

Everyone but me read it which was fine however Strider's attitude toward me seemed to ease by an inch.

He glanced many times from the letter to me then back to the letter.

Finally getting sick of lying down I tried to get up from the bed but my attempt was halted by a loud piercing screech that came out from nowhere.

Instantly the lights were out and we heard the screech again. I grabbed the edge of the bed sheets in fear and suddenly remembered.

The Black Riders!


	4. Chapter 4

The Black Riders were coming for the ring and to kill the hobbits.

I moved to stand again but the look in Striders eyes told me not to. He made a motion with his hand to be quiet; the riders had made their way into the inn.

I couldn't see it but I could feel it, I could feel their coldness. Shivers ran down my spine and my heart was pounding in my chest, I felt like a little girl who was scared of the monsters under my bed or in my closet.

We could hear the noise they made as they trashed the room that was intended for the hobbits. Their targets were nowhere to be found and for that they let out an ear shattering screech.

Upon hearing the hooves of their horses leaving I exhaled the breath I was holding. Looking at the hobbits I could see they were weary, tired and scared, it was evident on their faces.

Standing I motioned for them to sleep on the bed as best I could. Once they caught my meaning and gave in I grabbed a spare blanket wrapped it around me and sat in a chair next to Strider.

Seeing the weariness in his own eyes I made gesture of goodwill, I held out my hand for him to shake. I couldn't hug the guy it might freak him out too much so I did the only thing I could think of to prove I came in good tidings.

I held out my hand.

The gesture caught him off guard and he wore a face of confusion, slowly he lifted his own hand once he saw my hand was going for his. Catching my chance I grasped his hand and shook it with a smile on my face and our eyes meeting trying to send out a good vibe.

'I'm not dangerous, I need your help' I thought feeling a little like Princess Lea with Obi One Kenobi. He must have sensed something for he relaxed slightly and nodded my way.

Breaking the handshake Strider re-lit the candles bringing light back into the room. Bringing my knees up to my chest I rested my head on them in attempt to stop my beginning headache.

I must have fallen asleep in the chair because when I lifted my head again it was morning and the room was empty, except for me. "Shit, they ditched me!" I told myself, getting up I left the room on a mission to find my new companions.

If I wanted answers and a possible way to get back home then these were they guys I had to stick with, besides they are the good guys.

I found them eating in the large common room below, "thanks for waking me guys" I said while pulling up a chair next to Strider who gave me an slightly annoyed glance, the kind brothers give to their little annoying sisters.

My stomach decided to makes its presence known by growling so loud I was sure people in Gondor heard it. I could feel my face redden slightly which provided the hobbits with amusement because they laughed at me.

After eating a small meal the owner exchanged some words with my companions, I was completely out of the loop for I had no idea what they said. It wasn't long before Strider handed me a pack to carry with food and other supplies in it.

The pack was heavy but I would just have to tough it out. The last time I had carried a pack this big was the day that led to the biggest hurt of my life.

It was the day I had met him, how I wish I could take that day back.

Sighing I pushed my emotions back deep down inside, the sun was defiantly shining when we finally left the inn, when exiting Bree I remembered the kind gatekeeper who let me in and gave him a hug as my thanks.

Whether he understood it or not didn't matter as long as I did thank him. Finally leaving the village behind us, we walked for miles on an easy seen road.

Strider in front, then Frodo, Sam with Bill the pony, Merry, Pippin and me bringing up the rear. We took to the trees and got off the road after awhile, by this time my feet where killing me, my flat boots weren't exactly hiking boots.

"Oh God are we ever going to get there" I whined to whoever cared to listen. Although all the walking sucked and I was in some pain, the scenery was to die for.

The woods were colorful, the sun shining and the woods seemed peaceful, oblivious to the danger that was coming. A few days after we left Bree I find myself walking through the most horrid marsh ever imaginable. The smell was gross and the mosquitoes decided that my blood was top choice on the menu.

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" I complained, at that moment I lost my footing, falling on my butt in a small collection of stale water. Getting up I saw Strider look back at me with a small amused smile on his face. That made my mood even crappier not to mention my ass was now wet.

Two days later we left the marshes for good and the ground became higher, there were some hills in the distance. When we stopped for a small rest, Strider had motioned to us the hills in the distance, although I could not understand him I took it as our next destination.

Throughout this little journey I didn't say too much and when I did I hardly got a response, a small few words from Merry or Pippin. Frodo didn't say much and when he did it was brief. My companions did talk to each other and when we camped for the night it was always the same. Tie the pony to whatever was available, sit down and stay out of the way.

Sleep was a commodity at night, it was cold and if I did sleep it was only a few hours at a time with me constantly waking. It seemed to me that Strider never slept though; every time I woke I could see the smoke of his pipe as he kept watch.

Upon reaching the hills, the tallest one in particular with the flat top, I couldn't help but feel weird, like something was going to happen.

Something bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey thanks to everyone who sent reviews: ****z0riah, caros24084u, estry and VeronicaD13. I really appreciate them. Here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. And keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Middle-Earth or it awesome characters, those are all Tolkiens. All I own is my character Angela.**

The top of the hill was pretty flat, desolate with broken columns lining in a circle or maybe it was a wall back in the day but I couldn't tell for certain. All in all it was pretty magnificent, the closest thing to ancient ruins I've ever been.

Suddenly I felt like Lara Croft on a mission, laughing to myself I turned to see what the rest of my company was gabbing about.

Pushing all thoughts of asking them aside I noticed they were looking at some type of symbol in a stone. It must be a good sign because Frodo's face seemed to light up a little, the poor hobbit seemed tired, worn down, and the ring was draining him. He still had a long way to go too.

Sitting down with my back to one of the broken columns I looked up to the setting sun, I wonder if I am missed back home, if anyone noticed I'm gone.

Taking a deep breath my mind swarm with thoughts of my family, what I was doing to myself was not fair to them.

Distancing myself so I wouldn't be hurt again really hurt them instead. My appearances became scarce, I rarely visited and barley called, I became the ghost I wanted to become.

My eyes were stinging with tears, signing I was thankful they did not fall, I didn't want to cry in front of these guys, they thought I was weird enough already.

But my mood did not stay solemn for long, Strider made it all better with his gift.

I saw him handing the hobbits small swords and there was even one for me. He spoke as he handed it to me; his tone coming out like one would ask a question. The sword was heavy and appeared, as though it had seen some action.

Lucky for me I knew how to wield it thanks to the fencing classes I took in high school as an elective. I continued fencing for about two years after that and then stopped. Another thing I gave up due to him, saying it was too expensive and time consuming.

Truth was though I really loved fencing; it was empowering and peaceful at the same time for me. Dueling an opponent gave me a thrill that nothing else could match; it was simple hit the other fencer without being hit first. Standing up with the sword I took my stance as best I could, the sword was heavier than what I was use to but beggars' can't be choosers. I swung the blade around a few times trying to get a feel for it then made a motion of striking an imaginary opponent.

Smiling I turned to Strider raising my eyebrows in question to what he thought, there was an expression of surprise mixed with relief on his face as he patted my shoulder and walked off. The hobbits were surprised but I just shrugged my shoulders and began practicing again, I had a feeling I would need it.

As night fell upon us, we lit a small fire in the most sheltered corner of the place and ate a small meal. Our food was running thin and the nights grew cold that much I could tell, hopefully we would reach our destination sooner rather than later.

Wrapping my cloak tighter around me I laid down in a fetal position all the while Strider spoke quietly, his voice was a soothing song to me and as I stared at the fire I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. I quickly woke when I saw Sam and Pippin get up walking away from the fire "Hey" I yelled after them.

The night was eerily quiet except for the noise we made but even then the atmosphere was creepy. Sitting up I got shivers down my spine and suddenly my heart started to race, the fear I had felt in Bree came creeping back in. Sam and Pippin came rushing back frightened by something but I couldn't understand what. We sat with our backs to the fire staring out into the darkness of the night.

All too soon a darker than night shadow crept up before us, my eyes had to strain to make out the figures, three or four of them at best. Little by little they advanced on us and as they did little by little my fear grew, my palms became sweatier and my heart began to beat faster and faster. I risked glancing to my side, Merry and Pippin were lying flat on the ground in terror, as I turned back I felt a rush of wind pass through me thick with malice and evil. Passing me they advanced on Frodo who had disappeared, a piercing scream was heard by all from the Black Riders and then the cry of Frodo. It shook me some from the fear that kept me in place; swallowing hard I soon followed in Strider's footsteps by grabbing a piece of burning wood and leaping out into the darkness.

The Black Riders had left faster than they came, failing in their attempt to kill the ring bearer, they did manage to hurt him though. We found Frodo in plain sight again lying on top of his sword with a stab wound in his left shoulder and the ring in his right hand. Sam, Merry and Pippin picked him up bringing him closer to the fire that I tried to make bigger. I watched as Strider spoke with Sam quickly and left, leaving the hobbits to wash Frodo's wound with hot water from the kettle on the fire.

The wound was getting worse, it stated to spread and Frodo's pain increased. It was becoming morning with the black night turning gray with light, Strider had returned with it. He spoke softly to Frodo but not in the way he spoke to the others, or me, this language was different, lyrical almost. He again bathed the wound but this time with water and some plant leaves he took from the pouch on his belt.

The scent of the mixture was soothing like the scent of the _Yerba Buena_ tea my mother used to make when I was little. It must have worked because the pain on Frodo's face lessened; it was full daylight when we left our dangerous camp spot. We headed south as far as I could tell and walked throughout the day; at night we kept watch in pairs in case anything else decided to attack.

Day after day we walked, each step seemed harder than before, we were all tired and a somber mood filled the atmosphere. Our travel turned northeast by the fifth day and two days later found us on the border of a road. The path we took was not easy, uphill, downhill, winding, climbing it never seemed to end.

By this time I was getting cranky and not to mention bitchy from walking. My legs were killing me, I was starving, I smelled and I felt like I was on the verge of tears. I wanted to go home, hell not even my weeklong camping trip back home was this bad. All the while my mind swarmed thoughts or more like ranting to myself.

'Stay strong, stay strong'

I kept thinking to myself, there was one benefit from all the walking; it kept me in good shape. I can only imagine how the others were feeling especially the hobbits; we stopped to rest at a place where there were trolls of stone. They were so life like, truly remarkable, I felt so small in compared to their size. It was truly a wonderment how the person who made them did it.

Our moods seemed to lighten after our small rest and we continued on. Not long after, the sound of hooves like a horses reached my ears. I stopped walking to listen and my companions did the same. The sound was getting closer, Strider had dropped to the floor like he was listening to something, and there was a small smile on his face. I was relieved upon seeing his smile; slowly I released the breath I was holding.

Suddenly the mystery rider came into view and all I could do was stare, he was beautiful. Yes, beautiful, was the really the only way to describe him, like an angel from heaven. He was tall, fair, golden blonde hair and his voice was like music. Although I couldn't understand a word he said, I could sense the urgency in his voice as he spoke with Strider.

It was then that I noticed his ears, "holy shit you're an elf!" It seems my thinking out loud had interrupted their conversation for the elf had regarded me with a look clearly telling me I was strange. The elves!

'How could you forget there were elves here too' I thought.

A moan broke me out of my thought, looking to the origin I notice Frodo looking worse. I caught him in time before he fell to the ground with full weakness, the wound was killing him, and he needed help now.

"Hey, help please!" I yelled at the two grown men, passing Frodo to the elf, who then placed Frodo on his horse sending them away. "Wait, where is he going? Why would you send him out there he's injured" I asked Strider harshly, I mean the poor guy was hurt at least someone should have gone with him.

However all I got for a response was a pat on my shoulder and some words I didn't understand. 'That's it the moment we get to where we're going I'm finding someone who can translate. This language barrier sucks!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry for such a long period before updating, I'll try to keep updating as soon as possible. Please review, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Middle-Earth or it awesome characters, those are all Tolkiens. All I own is my character Angela.**

"Finally, Thank the Lord Almighty!" I couldn't help it I was so excited we reached our destination at last that I had to jump for joy, so to speak. The place we reached wasn't too shabby; actually it was quite magnificent, as was everything here. Tolkein really created an awe inspiring place; it matched the movie image perfectly. If I remembered correctly we were at the house of Elrond yet the name for the whole place was a blank. Lovely Celtic style houses fashioned the place, many or all for the most part were made with marble or stone.

It sat between two mountains with waterfalls on each side of them. The smell of flowers filled the air as we walked down the mountain path entering the place. The air was warm yet cool like the monsoon weather I would love back home and everywhere I could hear music, singing in the lyrical language I heard earlier. Elvish I gathered it must be, as we came into what looked like a main square I could see two figures waiting for us.

One was a tall with dark long hair and a face that can only be described as ageless. He had gray eyes and wore a silver crown on his head, with the same pointed ears as our elf guide, he was Lord Elrond. The old man next to him was shorter than his buddy yet taller than me. His long white hair and beard depicted his age in wisdom. He wore a long gray cloak and all the while he held a long staff in one hand. Our elf friend spoke first, something I had gathered was probably a greeting then bowed to the Lord of the house. The others followed suit and not wanting to be rude I did the same. I couldn't help but feel utterly nervous.

Lord Elrond spoke in response, eyeing me curiously, and then looked at the old man next to him. The old man stepped towards us and exchanged a few words with Strider and rest of the Halflings. Soon Lord Elrond engaged in a conversation with both our elf guide and Strider in Elvish while the hobbits ran to Gandalf, leaving me to myself. I was not alone for long though, the old man regarded me last with the curiosity of a cat. He looked me over a few times in regards to my clothing underneath my cloak, my boots and probably the crappy state of my hair.

"You know it rude to stare" I said, having enough of the circus freak stares I got.

'Can you blame them for staring your from the 21st century stupid, not to mention another place entirely. Be nice!'

To me the old timer gave off a sort of grandfatherly vibe, something I have missed since both mine were gone. Soon after the other were whisked away; while I was led to a study of some type by the old man. Motioning for me to sit I did so by the large desk covered with many leather bound books, maps and other scrolls or papers. He began to speak to me and as he did so I couldn't help but feel like I was being interrogated. Oh God how I wish I could communicate in this damn place.

"Look pal I have no idea what you're saying, I don't know why I'm or how I got here. All I know is that I'm in this completely fictional place surrounded by fictional characters whom I have no way to communicate and on top of that I smell like shit, look like shit and have had enough walking to last me a lifetime."

Too involved in my ranting I had failed to notice that Lord Elrond had entered the study and the old man was sitting while I was now standing. Laughter was all I got from the old man, to me this was no laughing matter yet he thought it was. Standing up, he placed a hand on my shoulder while Lord Elrond approached me with a necklace in his hand. Placing it upon my neck I instantly felt my throat become dry and feel fuzzy, I felt like I was chocking. I became light headed, my sight blurry while the clear crystal around my neck illuminated white before becoming clear again.

I could see again and my throat and head returned to normal, clasping the crystal which hung from a gold chain around my neck I backed away from the two hitting the desk behind me.

'What did they do to me?'

"Please do not be alarmed, we will not hurt you" the old man said to me. I could understand him, 'holy shit I can understand him' I thought. The elf spoke next "Yes, you can understand us and we can you. Sit down and we shall explain." Following his advice I sat bewildered, 'wow this place keeps getting weirder and weirder.' "The necklace you wear is magical and was made by men long ago in attempt translate and speak all languages of Middle Earth. However the magic used only allowed for the common tongue of Men to be understood" said Lord Elrond.

"Since it is clear that you are not from this place and have no knowledge of our speech, then I feel this would be of much use to you. It has not been used for many years." "What is your name my dear girl?" asked the old man, "My name is Angela, sir." "Angela, I am Gandalf the Grey, did you know that?" he said with a sparkle in his blue eyes. "No not really, I mean I know you're from here but I couldn't remember your name. I also know your Lord Elrond, ruler of this place and an elf."

"That is correct. I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell and an elf as well. Angela how is it you know my name but had no memory of Gandalf's?" he asked me in a way a teacher would a little kid. Unsure of whether to tell them about all I knew or not, I figured it was best to just spill the beans and go from there.

"Where I come from, Middle Earth is part of a story and all of you are fictional characters." "Do you know how the story ends?" Gandalf asked, "yes but some of the in between is kind of blurry. It's been awhile since I've read the story" "Have you mentioned this to anyone else?" he asked again. "I've just been given the ability to communicate; you're the only two I've talked to." "Good, good let's keep it that way my dear. You are aware then of the one ring and all that may happen because of it."

"Yes I am, I mean I saw what it was doing to Frodo, its pure evil it needs to be destroyed." "I do not know why you are here Angela or how you got here but since you know the future of this fellowship and quest I would ask you to limit what you say about where you come from and to whom. Sauron has many spies and your knowledge is valuable. Do you understand?"

"I too agree with Mithrandir, you shall reside in Rivendell until things are clearer." Elrond said, while I agreed on my keeping certain things quiet, I wasn't keen on the idea of staying put. "But wouldn't I be better protected by being mobile, staying here isn't a bad idea don't get me wrong but moving around would make it harder for the enemy to pinpoint my location. Don't you agree?"

They were both quiet, I had kept my fingers crossed that this would work. "We will consider it Angela, for now it is time to rest. You have traveled long and far. Be at peace Angela, you are safe here in my home" Lord Elrond said, his assurance gave me some small comfort.

The room I was given was splendid. Light and pastel color decor brought the stone room to life. A large bed was in the middle of the room, canopy style with sheer green linen hanging from the top. The green matched the sheets of the bed, which was silk. My room contained every appropriate piece of furniture from a desk to a wardrobe closet. There was a large window on one side of the room that faced one of the mountain sides with running water. The view was simply stunning, feeling the urge for a bath I threw off my jacket and boots.

Opposite the window was a door that I assumed was the bathroom. Proving me correct the door led to a large bathroom with a huge tub in the middle. It was decorated in the same pastels and colors as the bedroom was. There was a long standing mirror and a vanity with a hairbrush, what looked like a toothbrush and other toiletries. Inside the bathroom was a small closet, opening the door I found a round stone seat over a hole that led to somewhere. Not wanting to know the mechanics of an early toilet system I left it alone.

There was a knock on the door that shattered me from my thoughts before I could open a lady elf stepped in. My jaw dropped at the sight of her, it was Liv Tyler. Correction it was Elrond's daughter Arwen, not knowing what to do I tried bowing but only looked stupid. She smiled kindly at me "please you don't have to do that but thank you for the consideration, I'm Arwen" she said. "I'm Angela, your Lord Elrond's daughter, right?" I figured I would ask, I mean who knows how many Arwens' there could be. However she did resemble her father, same dark long hair although hers was longer and curled at the ends. Same grey eyes and fair skin but her voice was melodious.

"Yes I am Arwen; my father has asked me to help you with anything you need." "Actually there is one thing" "yes" "how does the tub work?" laughing she led me into the bathroom where she taught me how the tub worked "pull this lever to run the water" pulling on it water came out from a gold faucet "pull on this one to stop it", as it did when she pulled it "Everything you need is in the vanity to cleanse yourself from hair to foot" she even explained how the toilet worked though I told her it was unnecessary.

Opening the wardrobe I saw a display of dresses with matching slippers, tunics with leggings and boots, nightgowns and a robe. "Are these for me?" I asked unsure, "yes, do you not like them?" "No I like them very much thank you." She sighed with relief "Oh good, well I will leave you to rest now, there will be a feast tonight in honor of your arrival. Sleep well _mellon_" "Wait!" I said before she stepped out the door, "yes?" "What does _mellon_ mean?" I asked before realizing I just poorly butchered her beautiful language, smiling softly she answered "it means friend" and with that she was gone.

Looking into the mirror I came face to face with how crappy I looked. My long brown hair was tangled in a messy bun, my brown eyes had bags under them and all the dirt and grime from our journey made my tan skin seem darker than it was. After bathing for what seemed like eternity, I combed out my long hair which thanks to the elvish shampoo and conditioner wasn't too bad, and then I slipped on a nightgown and slipped into the heavenly soft bed. Before I even knew it I was off to la-la land.

I woke up to a knock on the door and a stunning looking Arwen came in. "Sorry to wake you up from your rest but dinner will be soon and we must get you ready." With that comment it was off to the races. Arwen dolled me up from head to toe; needless to say I let her. To me it appeared that she craved for female company, maybe she longed for a sister but never had one. Oh well I won't assume cause we all know where that leads. .

Arwen combed and braided my hair in a simple braid, the dress I put on was a light pink color made of satin and sheer material. Not too see through only on the sleeves. The sleeves were long and there was beading along the waist. The top was a "V" neck but not too low. All in all I looked very Middle Earth lady like. Soon after my make over, a soft bell was rung. "That is the announcement for dinner, come let us go" said Arwen. We talked on the way to dinner or more like she asked questions and I answered.

Dinner was held in a room with high ceilings with soft, elegant décor. A long table lay in the middle of the room; Lord Elrond was sitting at the head of the table looking very regal. There was also a chair next to him for Arwen and Gandalf was on the other side giving us a warm smile.

My nerves were in overload, there were so many people already seated. Some were elves; some were men, the hobbits including Frodo and dwarfs. All eyes were on me or at least it seemed like it. Arwen took her seat next to her father and I sat in between Pippin and a red headed dwarf who only looked at me but said nothing.

"Hello" I said smiling at the young hobbit. "There you are" he said excitedly, "Merry and I were wondering what happened to you, didn't we Merry?" "We sure were, but why didn't you talk before?" Merry said from across the table. "Call it a recent gift; I didn't talk before because I truly couldn't understand you. But with this I can now." Showing them the crystal I wore I explained the way it worked. "With this I can communicate in the Common Tongue, I'm Angela by the way," "Pippin" "Merry, nice to finally meet you, where are you from?" he asked curiously. "How about I explain once dinner is over, I don't know about you but I'm starving" the both of them seemed satisfied with my answer and we began to eat.

The food was served and to say it was delicious was an understatement. The elves truly had a gift of cooking; we were served a full course meal with many different main dishes and desserts. To drink there was wine and water, I opted for water not wanting to get drunk and make a complete fool of myself in front of everyone. I wasn't a lightweight but you only get one shot to make a first impression. I didn't want mine to be any weirder than it already was. During dinner I tried to keep my conversation to a minimum, conversing mainly with the hobbits. By looking at their eager faces they wanted to play 20 questions with the strange girl who had traveled with them. Promising them I would after dinner, I returned to eating my dessert of vanilla custard.

My eating was slowed when I noticed an elf staring at me from the corner of my eye. Looking up I felt myself blush, it was Orlando, correction Legolas the prince of …. Well I couldn't exactly remember what of but I could not forget Orlando Blooms face. He was movie Legolas in every way, his golden hair braided back, and his body was nice, tall and well toned with a fair face. He bowed his head at me and winked, I smiled back kindly.

When dinner was over everyone retired to another hall like room, where there was singing and storytelling by the elves or anyone else who wanted to. I sat down next to Sam, Frodo and Bilbo who I met at dinner. He was a kind hobbit with an amazing spirit despite his age. Soon Legolas came and sat down next to me "I do not believe we have met, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood at your service." "I'm Angela" I replied slowly, "Where are you from Angela?" he asked obviously. "Um I'm not from around here" I said not wanting to draw too much attention to my true origins just yet.

"Is this your first time in Rivendell, Angela?" "Yes, it's lovely here" "Well then you should come to Mirkwood, it would be my pleasure to show you the beauty of my home" he said with a hint of flirtation in his voice and eyes. The snarky elf was hitting on me! Even though he was thousands of years old he was still young, damn that immortality. "Perhaps one day" I said, upon seeing a man clothed in dark green entering. It was Strider; I had not seen him at dinner and wanted to thank him for helping me.

Excusing myself from Legolas I approached the ranger slowly upon seeing me his ranger façade came back into play. "Hello Strider" upon hearing my voice he seemed surprised, "Alas, you speak. Who are you?" he said without delay. "My name is Angela and I wanted to thank you for helping me. I know you could have left me but you didn't, thank you." "You are welcome; I did not leave you for I feared you were a spy of the enemy. It was better to bring you along regardless If you are a spy or not. Although I am not completely sure about you, despite what Gandalf has told me, you have proven yourself true."

He spoke quietly so only I heard him "Although I must admit I was tempted to leave you at time or two especially during your childish ranting." We both laughed, "Well I'm glad you didn't, by the way when did your opinion on me being a spy change?" I asked curiously. "On Weathertop when I gave you that sword, your skill with a blade is impressive." "Thank you it had been quite awhile since I had used a sword last." I said while trying to smother my yawn. Chuckling softly Strider excused himself to speak with Bilbo and I was left alone.

Yawning again I failed to notice Gandalf's presence by my side. "Let me escort you back to your room my dear girl" he said leading me out of the hall. The halls were quiet as we walked and the moon was full in the night sky. "Many questions on your mind" he asked, "too many" I said "what should I do Gandalf, why am I here?"

"I am not sure my dear; I feel you are here for a reason Angela. What that reason is I do not know. Follow your heart and instincts they will not lead your falsely. Goodnight" he said leaving me at my door. "Goodnight Gandalf", with my mind buzzing with questions I went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Middle-Earth or it awesome characters, those are all Tolkiens. All I own is my character Angela.

I woke up early the next morning before the sun rose and with my mind buzzing still. In an attempt to clear my head I tried doing some pilates/yoga positions I had learned from school. Looking out the window I started to think about what I was doing here, why I was here. I have no real purpose here I play no part in this story no matter how much I longed to.

'What brought me here?'

I pondered watching the sunrise; maybe I was dead. Maybe I'm in heaven or hell, who knew, not me, not the wizard or anyone else here.

'Maybe I am dead; maybe I drank myself to death.'

Dark thoughts floated in and out of my head, and even in this beautiful place I feel unhappy, empty, and cold. When the sun was fully awake I threw myself in the tub, all the while wallowing in self-pity. With a headache in full swing I walked to the wardrobe in hopes of finding something other than a dress to wear.

The dresses where nice but not my style and the clothes I came in had too much wear and tear from the long walk here. Surprisingly I found a dark blue tunic with black leggings and matching boots that fit me perfectly. I tied my hair back into a ponytail, looking into the mirror on the vanity I smiled a little at the reflection; it was much better than before. True I still had bags under my eyes and my skin was lighter brown than usual but at least I wasn't a lost cause.

Leaving my room I walked down the hallway from the previous night in hope to find the dining room. God was I hungry. Playing with the crystal around my neck I stopped upon realizing I must have made a wrong turn leading me to a terrace. Three figures occupied it, two big and one short. Walking closer I saw it was Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Frodo standing in the middle of a circle of chairs.

"Good Morning Angela" Gandalf said without even looking at me. Aware of my presence all three were staring in my direction.

"Morning"

"This is a private meeting Angela, you cannot be here. The kitchens are the other way," Lord Elrond said pointing in the other direction.

"Okay, sorry" I replied turning to leave, 'touchy' I thought.

Rounding the corner three small hobbits pummeled into me.

"Hi, what are doing?" I said looking at their eager faces.

"Looking for Mr. Frodo, he's gone somewhere and we can't find him anywhere," Sam said, concern written all over his face.

"Have you seen him Angela?" Pippin asked

"Yes I have," I said wondering if I should tell them or not.

"Well, where is he?" Sam asked impatiently

"Patience Sam, don't worry he not in any danger. He is with Gandalf; now if you all take me to the kitchen to get something to eat, I'll lead you to him."

The breakfast wasn't much, a platter of bread, cheese and various fruits that I shared with the hobbits. I kept my promise to them by allowing them to play 20 questions with me. More like they asked and I answered again. I explained what I remember upon arriving here without actually knowing the why or how of my arrival. I vaguely told of the book in my world leaving out the particulars but not without sworn secrecy first from all three to not say anything.

With all the food consumed I kept up my end of the bargain by leading them quietly to the terrace. Stopping shortly before I turned to them.

"Listen we're not suppose to even know about this meeting okay. So we have to be extremely quiet and keep out of sight, got it?" with nods of approval we slowly inched closer and closer.

I saw some faces, Legolas and his elves, the back of Strider's head, and another man with light brown hair and a horn around his neck. Lord Elrond was speaking from what I could tell. He spoke mainly about Sauron, the Numenor, Gil-galad and events leading to current situation.

At this the man with the horn got up to speak, he told of Gondor and how smoke rose from Mount Doom and all the trouble in that area. As he did so, his name came to my mind, Boromir. I felt my stomach sink knowing in the back of my mind that this proud man would not live to see happier days.

Couching into a more comfy position I focused my attention to all that was told. The sun was getting low in the sky and I had to try hard to suppress many yawns.

'Damn this council is a lot longer than the movie made it to be' I thought trying to again suppress another yawn.

It seemed everyone had shared their side of troubles, each one fitting together like pieces to a puzzle, but the issue of what to do with the ring had not come up yet.

"There is one hope, little hope at best." I heard Lord Elrond say "We must send it to the fire from which it came. To Mordor, to Mount Doom."

The council fell silent, it seemed all were hesitant to step up to the task.

All but one.

"I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way" Frodo said bravely.

A smile formed on my face, it was truly the hour of the Shire. Before I could act, Sam ran out of his hiding place demanding he go along. Soon after the other two abandoned me to join the quest.

'Stubborn hobbits' I thought standing but not coming out.

"A nice pickle we've gotten ourselves in Mr. Frodo" Sam said, my laughter must have been louder than I had thought.

"Come out Angela" I heard Gandalf say. My cover was blown.

The rest of the fellowship was not yet determined, and after the hobbits appearance, the council soon ended. Lying on my bed I stared up at the beautiful ceiling, so many questions popping up.

'Should I go on this quest? Was it my place?'

This wasn't like going on vacation or on a road trip. The mission was urgent, dangerous and the whole fate of Middle Earth depended on it.

'Could I deal with that?'

Deal with endless miles of walking, rugged outdoors, harsh weathers. Granted I survived the trip to Rivendell but this was on a whole new level. Then the scariest factor came to mind, the factor of actually dying on this mission. I would have to fight. To risk my life, and take a life or two if need be. Reality hit me like ton of bricks and no matter what I thought I knew of this world; I really didn't know jack crap.

Many lives, hopes and futures depended on this mission and whatever was to become of me I figured deserved my commitment and my respect. Things needed to play out how they were written to be not how I wanted them to be.

'The least I am involved the better'

This way things can't alter too much I rationalized. My presence here altered things enough already. My eyes and mind begged for a rest, after a long afternoon of sitting and listening I gave in and shut my eyes. It was night when I woke and for some reason I still felt troubled by all this, troubled by things unknown. Truth be told I was scared, scared of making a mistake, one that would cost dearly or gravely. After washing and changing I headed to find something to eat seeing as how I obviously missed dinner.

The kitchen where I ate breakfast was empty except for a few elves cleaning. Unfortunately my stomach decided to make itself known by growling so loud I felt mortified gaining some stares in the process.

'What is the deal with my loud stomach noises, holy cow' I thought.

"Hungry?" turning quickly I was greeted by an amused elf, our guide to Rivendell.

"Yes it seems my post council nap has caused me to miss out on supper," I said smiling.

"Please sit and allow me to be of some assistance," he said, taking a seat at the table I watched as he spoke to one of the elves cleaning. As he sat from me across at the table we were soon both served with a platter of bread and some chicken broth, at least I think it was.

"I'm afraid we have not yet been introduced formally, I am Glorfindel," he said.

"I'm Angela, nice to meet you" I replied in return.

"Aragon has informed me of you, strange your tale is," he said.

"He told you about me?"

"Only after I asked, it was evident from our first meeting that you were no common maiden. He could not hide it from me."

"Great" I said unsure of what this meant.

"Do not worry, Aragon is an honorable man, and I trust his word. If he says you are no treat then you need have no fear of me."

Nodding in acknowledgment I took a bite of my dinner, all the while I could feel his gaze upon me, kind of like he was sizing me up.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is it true you are skilled with a sword?"

"Aragon again?"

"Yes" he said smiling,

"Yes I know how to use one" I replied, "is that uncommon?"

"No not among elves, many of our woman kin know how to use them, as well as archery. I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know"

"What cat?" he asked with a perplexed expression on his face.

"It's just a saying, never mind"

"Huh, strange" he said standing. Soon the table was cleared; leaving the hall I parted ways with my midnight snack companion. Thanking him for his kind help, I walked back to my room alone.

Two months, I had been in Rivendell for two whole months.

My days were spent either at the training grounds sparring with Legolas, Aragon or Glorfindel or in the library of Rivendell with Arwen. I stumbled upon it wandering one day and she has been enough to read to me to pass the time.

Most of the literature was in Elvish or Westron, either of which I couldn't read. It seemed my handy dandy charm only allowed me to speak Westron not read it.

Nonetheless I learned about the history of Rivendell, from when Lord Elrond established it in the Second Age until present. I learned of its warm summer climates and snowy but not frigid winters, of its Sindarin name _Imladris_.

December was almost gone when the scouts finally returned and there was no sign of Sauron's helpers anywhere, it was said the creature Gollum was lying low and the Black Riders were scattered.

It was time for the ring bearer to set out, with him would go Sam, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Aragon and of course Merry and Pippin.

Nine walkers to face the Nine riders, beautiful and legendary.

Somehow I couldn't shake the disappointment I felt for not being able to go, yet fate decided to then take the wheel to my life and deal me an 'unofficial 10th walker card.'

I would travel with them as far Lothlorien at the request of the Lord and Lady of the Galadhrim. I was informed of how high an honor this was for I was told it is rare to extend an invitation in such dark times to a stranger no less.

Under much thought and council with Gandalf, I felt compelled to attempt to reveal myself as well as the events surrounding my arrival to my new companions. After all I needed their good side and hopefully soon their trust if I was to travel with them for a long period of time.

Besides the hobbits, Gandalf and Aragon, the others seemed a little confused by what I was telling them so I wasn't sure if they were still okay with me going or not. There wasn't any major rejection so I wasn't going to press the issue.

During our last few days in Rivendell we feasted and enjoyed what luxury we could while we had it.

Although I was pretty good with a sword Glorfindel insisted I needed extra protection thus gifting me with two elegant knives. He became a good friend to me during my stay so I accepted them without doubt.

They were very beautiful and lightweight with simple elvish design. The scabbards were made of a dark leather and very durable and hung to a belt on my waist.

I wasn't an expert with them like Legolas was but Glorfindel taught me the basics.

Our last days in Rivendell came and went like the seasons; we began at night hoping that the darkness would help conceal us.

I could hear the elves singing their farewell to us as we ventured out.

Pulling my elvish cloak closer around me I wondered if I would ever see the peaceful _Imladris_ again.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Middle-Earth or it awesome characters, those are all Tolkiens. All I own is my character Angela.

"**Speaking"**

'**Thoughts'**

According to Gandalf we were to hold a course west of the mountains for many days, and we did indeed for many days. Cold winds were blowing from the mountain, so cold that even our clothing and cloaks barely held any warmth. We slept during what seemed like sunless days, our meals were cold and we continued at night.

Two weeks had passed since we set out from Rivendell when the weather suddenly changed. It went from cold winds to sunny beautiful days; we stopped to rest in the country Legolas called Hollin that seemed no longer occupied. The rest was much helpful; we lit a fire and had a warm meal for once.

I took watch that night with Sam and Aragon, as much as they insisted I sleep I wanted to make myself useful. The night was silent, so silent that the smallest movement would seem loud. As the sun came up we noticed what seemed like a dark patch of clouds coming our way but before I could get a good look I was dragged under a brush with Aragon and Sam.

"Lie flat and still" Aragon said, with good reason for a huge flock of black birds covered the sky dark.

The sky cleared up as they flew away, getting up from under the brush we woke the others informing them of what had just happened. It was decided to not light another fire and get back to the road as soon as it was dark. We stuck to a good path for a few days yet the weather seemed to be turning back to cold winds.

Three days after leaving Hollin the mighty mountain named Caradhas lay before us. There was debate about which way to travel but in the end our course was to journey up the vast Caradhas. I was frozen to the bone, so cold that pain shot through me with every step. Starting up was easy at first but then the mountain got steep, the snow was thick and the wind felt like a hard slap across my face.

We rested some at the top, the winds stopped and the falling snow seemed to lessen making continuing bearable. We had gone about 200 yards when the storm came again with harsh energy that soon it became unbearable. My body was so numb I couldn't walk anymore, the hobbits were doubled over and even the men had trouble.

"We cannot go further tonight, there are fell voices in the air and these stones are aimed at us," Boromir said.

All agreeing, we halted with our backs against the cliffs to rest and wait out the storm. With my knees to my chest and my cloak tightly wrapped around me, I closed my eyes with little hope to open them again.

I was painfully awakened by Boromir, forcing my eyes open I noticed Frodo must have dozed off too for he woke him as well.

"Pass it round", I heard Gandalf say, "Just a mouthful each."

He soon handed me a small leather flask to drink from, as I did so I felt refreshed and warm all over. I felt new strength in me to continue, the _miruvor_ as Gandalf called it was an Imladris potion but whatever it was it sure was a blessing.

The snow proved to be very unpredictable, retreat was our only option, continuing up Caradhras proved impossible. The way down was hard the hobbits had to be carried one by one across a great drift we encountered.

Legolas took it upon himself to pick me up and carry me across despite my protest; the others seemed to find this amusing cause I could hear the hobbits giggling. I thought it was irritating.

'Damn hobbits'

I couldn't blame them they had a childlike innocence about them that I found sweet. The snow was less threatening towards the bottom and we could soon walk on our own. I found myself trying to remember the next part of our journey; the Caradhas path was a lost cause that was true from memory.

Which if I remembered correctly the mines were next, I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach at that thought. My eyes wandered to look at Gandalf and as I did that feeling increased.

After many heated words between our company; we headed in the direction of Moria. The feeling in my stomach had not gone away instead it seemed to become worse with every step I took. I was slowly becoming a big mess of nerves on the inside while trying to keep a calm appearance on the outside. My mind was in debate about whether or not to intervene in Gandalf's fall in Moria.

A part of me yelled at me to do something, beg him to find another way, tell him of the danger, anything to keep him with us. The other side reminded me of not intervene anymore than I already did.

So lost in thought was I, that I never saw Gandalf fall back beside me.

"Angela," his voice had startled me from my thoughts that I almost tripped. "You have been much too quiet, even for you. What has plagued your thoughts child?" he asked in a low but clear voice.

'Where to begin' I thought

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but in the mines. You." It was so hard to get the words out, how do tell someone that something bad was going to happen to them. Before I could continue Gandalf spoke as if knowing my thoughts.

"I know my girl; I have felt this fear for some time. Do not despair! Help me by getting Frodo and the others to safety, when we are in the mines do not let fear get hold of you. You are stronger than you know and do not grieve, things must be the way they are meant to be."

Without another word he took his place again at the head of the line. The old man puzzled me, how could he say it so nonchalant. It was night when we reached the lake of Moria, it was here that we said goodbye to Bill the pony despite the protest Sam brought.

Thus we each had to carry what Bill had on his back in ways of food and water and leave what else was not needed. Lucky for me I didn't have much and took on some extra water skins. With Bill gone on his way home, watching Gandalf find the door that Gimli said was invisible caught my attention.

"Oh Wow" I whispered. Faint lines began to appear as the light from the moon hit the stone surface of the mountain. It was amazing; the lines grew brighter to reveal the door of Moria.

"The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend and enter" I heard Gandalf say. "What does that mean?" asked Merry, we sat quietly for sometime waiting for Gandalf to figure it out. I found it amusing at first, fully knowing it was a riddle, to speak the Elvish word for friend and the doors will open but I wanted them to figure it out themselves.

Now I was just agitated I mean seriously it was simple, sensing my mood I got a look from Legolas, one asking if I was okay. I nodded while picking up a rock and throwing it into the water alongside Boromir. It seems I wasn't the only one but he'd been on edge ever since we set out.

It was an entirely different matter for him though; the Ring was getting to him. Taunting him, even though he was here with us it was clear his thoughts and heart were with his home. The man loved his country and home; I don't think anyone back home showed that type of dedication to their home. My conversations with him were few and brief; his demeanor kind of intimidated me. I wasn't scared of him; he was a good man from what I could tell. Yet we just were not buddy buddy but more like co-workers if you will.

I took a deep breath and sighed looking over to Gandalf who had figured out the riddle. It happened so fast I didn't know what to do. A large tentacle snaked its way out of the water and grabbed Frodo by the ankle pulling him into the water. Hearing Sam's screams shook me from my fear too late. One of the other creature's tentacles knocked me out of the way to the ground. Looking up I saw Sam cut the tentacle that held Frodo while Legolas fired many arrows at the creature. "Into the gateway quick" Gandalf yelled, we were in just in time as the creature seemed to use his large tentacles to break and close the doorway.

We were in deep dark Moria now and there was only one way out, through the other side of the mountains.

The journey through the dark had begun.

It was deathly dark, so dark my eyes had trouble adjusting; the only light we had was from Gandalf's staff. Two hundred miserable stairs we climbed all the while I thought of how I froze.

'Wuss, how could you just stand there while your friend was in trouble' my mind screamed at me.

At the top we rested, slumping to the floor I felt horrible I felt like a coward. Eager and very much tired we continued, Boromir helped me to my feet.

"Do not weary your self over it" he said.

"What?"

"I saw your fear at the creature in the lake, its okay to be frightened. Most would be."

"Boromir I froze, I just stood there scared. Doing that could be fatal to you guys" I know he was trying to help but I couldn't help that I felt more like a liability.

"That is true indeed but you are stronger than you know. You have traveled this far without complaint. From what the hobbits say that was not the case to Rivendell."

"Hey now I had every right to complain but thank you" this granted me a small smile from him and we continued on in silence.

'Those hobbits talk too much' I thought having a good idea on who spoke what.

Hours we had walked in the silent dark, the paths of Moria were long, and winding with various spaces we had to jump across. All in all our progress was slowed due to these obstacles and quickly becoming more dangerous.

"I have no memory of this place at all!" Gandalf said as we came to a large passage that led to three other paths. "I'm too weary to decide" he said, I was too tired to remember which passage was taken; almost immediately I shrugged off my gear and let my legs give way to the floor. Shaking his head, Gandalf continued "And I expect that you all are weary as I or wearier. We had better halt here for what is left of the night."

Our rest didn't last long for Pippin's curiosity caused us to make our presence known, who knew one pebble could sound like a huge avalanche of boulders in dead silence. I rubbed my face with my hands in attempt to relieve some frustration, God I just wanted out of this damn mine already.

Faint echoes were heard then died out; praying that nothing else would come of it we silently rested with poor Pippin taking first watch. I smiled at him briefly before falling into a deep sleep. We woke six hours later by Gandalf , walked for eight with absolutely no sign of any trouble. Soon our path grew easier, the ground became smoother and our pace was faster covering more ground.

We stopped when the air grew warmer; with more light we saw the great architecture of the dwarfs. Before our eyes lay a huge hall with large pillars leading to great vast arches that were extremely smooth. Staying the night in the massive hall Gimli enlightened us on the once great city.

"What happened to them?" I asked, "They fled" Gimli replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Then what would the dwarfs want to come back for" Sam asked.

"For mithril" the wizard replied,

'_mithril _that's right I remember now, there is mithril in these caves' I thought all the while Gandalf told us about the precious metal.

My gaze wandered to Frodo, his spirit seemed to lift a little while we were walking yet now it seemed in deep thought. 'I wish I could help him' he kept watch and since I couldn't sleep I grabbed my cloak and kept watch with him. We didn't talk but his mood seemed to lighten again when I sat next to him smiling. The presence of each other's company was enough, not in a romantic way but in a friendly way.

A new day had come, after eating we continued praying not to stay another night in here. We came upon Balin's tomb at last. The dust was thick and I couldn't stop myself from coughing. It smelled of old death and gloom; I got chills down my spine as the last days of Balin were read.

'They had no chance of escape'

However our silence was interrupted by noise from below, oh how I wished it to be my own heart beat I heard but it wasn't. Instantly I drew my blades earning me a look from Boromir and Legolas. "Slam the doors and wedge them" I heard Aragon say, the stomping of feet cause us all to draw our weapons.

Action time.

"Don't be afraid, don't freeze, don't be afraid," I whispered to myself. Barring the doors we fled to the other side of the tomb.

They were ugly with yellow eyes, sharp teeth and reeked of death. I caught my first look at an orc when the cave troll busted down the doors. My heart was beating wildly in my chest "protect the hobbits" Gandalf yelled at me busy with his own sack of orcs.

I raced towards Merry and Pippin avoiding arrows along the way. Cut off by orcs I took a deep breath and attacked. Their armor was hard but blocking and stabbing seemed to do the trick. Taken back by our wicked defense the orcs retreated giving us our chance to escape.

It was then I noticed Aragon carrying Frodo in his arms and the absence of Gimli. Running back with Legolas we dragged him out. "Dammit Gimli let's go" I said pulling at his arm.

"We cannot leave you here to hold the door alone!" I heard Aragon tell him, looking back I saw Gandalf blocking the door closed. "Gandalf, No!" I cried, "Do as I say" he yelled at back.

There was no light for the stair path we took and I could faintly see the glow from Gandalf's staff. After a while the noise died only to be met by a loud blast with Gandalf flying behind me. "Go!" he said and go we did.

Traveling up and down stairs in the dark was difficult and even with rest it was still hard. Creeping behind us a red glow was instantly recognizable, the air became hotter and as we continued down a much larger hall I could clearly hear the beat of drums behind us. Arrows flew above our heads and as we reached the end of the hall the floor became a cliff with one very treacherous bridge with no railing at all leading to the other side.

Gimli led the way and as I crossed my hands became sweaty and my body was shaking. Reaching the other side I looked back to see a sea of black. Orcs. Hundreds of them and then the red glow became into view. A Balrog Legolas called it but in my mind another name came up.

'The Devil'

Pure darkness came our way with eyes of fire, huge wings black and charred, with horns of massive proportion. The moment I had dreaded the whole way up here had finally come. The only thing between us and the Balrog was the wizard, sword in hand gleaming with pure light and all I could do was watch in dreadfulness.

The cracking of whips, the bridge breaking and Gandalf's last words; it was too much to bear.

Grabbing Merry and Pippin I pushed them on not minding the tears falling from my eyes as Aragon led us out of the darkness.

Guilty, I felt guilty for not saying anything, for having the unfair advantage of knowing these peoples fate before they did. I sat there with my head in my hands, my tears had stopped and my eyes were red and puffy.

The sun was fully awake and the sky was bright blue, how could the day be so beautiful when we all grieved. After awhile we continued with heavy spirits, the woods of Lothlorien could faintly be seen thus our pace was quick. It wasn't long before I noticed Frodo and Sam falling behind in pain. Grabbing Legolas's arm bringing his attention to my concern he went and spoke to Aragon. Both of them were carried by Aragon and Boromir.

"How do you fair?" Legolas asked me, I shrugged not meeting his eyes. 'How did I fair? Well I feel like shit both inside and out. My body aches, I have a really bad headache, and I'm still in mourning which has brought on nausea. How about you?' While I didn't say it I really wanted to, the events of today with Gandalf and feeling guilty and sad had made me so sick I want to puke.

In fact I did so when we reached a bank called the Silverload thankfully there were plenty of tree and bushes that gave me some privacy. After a fire, some food and a rest we continued on, my stomach was still queasy despite the athelas brew. The others felt refreshed I could see it so in order to keep the light mood I hid my discomfort. We walked on for hours into nightfall until at last we reached the woods of Lothlorien.

The trees were taller than I had ever known trees to be, their golden leaves glowed in the moonlight, a sign of winter or autumn. Stepping forward to enter I noticed Boromir stand still, "Boromir come on." "Must we go this way?" he said "What better way would you desire?" Aragon said. "Against my will we went into Moria and now we must enter the Golden Woods. Those who enter do not come out!" "Boromir! There is no other way for us to go!" I said raising my voice a bit.

I know I shouldn't have but he was starting to piss me off. "Angela, quiet please" Aragon told to me, "fine" I said raising my hand in defeat. Turning my back to them I joined the others. A minute later we continued into the woods, all of us. A short time later we reached a stream Legolas called Nimrodel, "I shall bath my feet in it. It is said to have powers of healing to the weary" he said climbing down to the bank. "Follow me, it is not deep!" he yelled from below.

One by one we did the same, the water was cleansing and fresh and I felt my spirit rise a little. Not far from the stream Aragon led us to a group trees, our resting place for the night. Unlike the elf who climbed the tree with ease, I was not the best climber of anything. I couldn't even climb a rock wall at the fair, yeah there was no way I could sleep in a tree. 'Damn elves' I thought as Legolas climbed up only to be brought back down by a commanding voice.

"Ha ha" I said teasingly, "quiet be still, do not move or speak" he whispered to us placing a hand over my mouth.

Pushing his hand aside a ladder of some type came down from the trees. At once he went up with Frodo and Sam close behind, the rest of us were to stay until further notice. After a few minutes he came back down "the hobbits and Angela are to climb up and rest on this fret, the rest of us on to the other" he said. My arm muscles were burning by the time I reached the top, looking up I saw a hand outstretched towards me.

Taking it I was lifted onto the talan by a blonde haired elf. He was tall like all elves, blond hair like legolas; his eyes were a piercing blue and a serious tone about him. He was handsome in his own way but in many ways resembled a general. The elf introduced himself as Haldir of Lorien, "do not be burdened" he told us "it indeed is cold in the tree tops but we have supplies to spare."

The food we were given was warm and I accepted it happily. We were each given a fur cloak and while the hobbits had trouble sleeping, sleep I found easy. The morning was crispy cold when we ventured out again. I woke up feeling at ease a little, my body did not ache too badly and I felt renewed from my nights rest in a tree. I had to admit sleeping in a tree was not a bad experience and I would gladly do so again if need be. Although I felt better by the minute I tried to keep my outward expressions to a minimum as to not startle our escorts.

Upon crossing yet another river our eyes were blindfolded much to the dislike of Legolas, I found this amusing yet fair as to not single out Gimli. 'All for one and one for all, gosh what a bunch of crazies we look like' I thought still amused. The roads were smooth and straight and we did not fall at all. With one sense taken away my other senses quickly adapted, I could smell fresh grass, feel the sun on my face and hear the birds in the air.

Stopping after some time Haldir informed us of our arrival at a hill called Cerin Amroth. We were to be here awhile and then reach the city by night. When the sun faded into the night sky we made our way to the city of Lady Galadriel. The city was truly beautiful; the entire place glowed with silver light and in contrast to the darkness of the night created a magical atmosphere. Design of the city was simple yet very technical, like Rivendell it seemed all elf cities accustomed themselves to and around the trees.

The stairs we climbed were spirally wrapped around a whole trunk of a tree. This design seemed favored for all the other stairs were the same. After many flights of stairs we came at last to a large talan with high arch roofs that glowed immensely by the silver lamps. Many were there already yet two elves out shown them all.

There before me was the Lord and Lady of Lothorien, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

Both were the perfect height to each other, both clad in the purest white, both beautiful and angelic. One by one Lord Celeborn greeted us; I was last.

"Do not fear child, it is not always we allow strangers into our land" he said to me, I felt almost unworthy to hear his voice, "come, sit, child Angela and rest your mind for awhile. These days have proven to be strange when help comes from the stars." I could feel all eyes on me as I walked to sit next to Legolas, who sent me a small smile of comfort.

Our full tale was told from when we set out from Rivendell, the whole while I said nothing. I didn't know what to say, grief and guilt flooded me as Aragon told of Gandalf's fall in the minds. Then one by one the Lady held our eyes with her gaze and again I was last. In that brief instant our eyes met I felt she saw everything in me, my grief, my hurt, my pain and my guilt.

The feeling was so overwhelming I could not control the tears in my eyes. "Do not let your hearts be troubled" she said "go now and sleep in peace." We did not sleep in trees that night but on the ground, laid for us each were soft cushions, blankets and pillows.

I had not spoken since our meeting ended with the Lord and the Lady, quite frankly I didn't want to. Laying down I distanced myself from the others, closing my eyes I could hear the others discussing the Lady and what she had offered to them. I thought of what she had offered me. 'My true self back and someone who loved me for me.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Middle-Earth or it awesome characters, those are all Tolkiens. All I own is my character Angela. The song at the end is from Keane.**

I woke the next morning to the sun shining in my face. It was quiet and peaceful; I could hear water running somewhere. Stretching I noticed I was alone, the others were probably somewhere around here. Getting up I found the source of the running water I heard, it was a fountain beautifully made of stone with water that sparkled in the sun. Sitting on the ledge of it I let my hair down and sighed, I've finally reached my destination.

'What do I do now? Where do I go from here?'

"You have many questions in your mind?" The voice startled me, jumping I turned to the source of the voice.

"Lady Galadriel!" She was like an angel, all in white, golden locks shining in the sun, silver circlet around her head.

"Where are the others?" I asked hesitantly as she came closer from the other side of the fountain, sitting on the ledge like I was.

"They are around, please sit with me a moment" she said gesturing to the empty spot where I once sat. "Angela, do you know why I asked for you to be brought here?" she asked.

"Because of what I know" I said shrugging my shoulders. "Yes your knowledge is one reason" looking at her I could sense her peering into my soul.

"You are a broken child" she said in a way that was more fact than opinion. "You feel guilt for Gandalf's death, for the death you know that will come to others." I nodded; it was all I could do.

"You wanted to act in those mines, to save him, but you made a decision didn't you?" Nodding again the guilt came up within me, "you have many emotions child, you feel hate for the one who hurt you, you suffer for the betrayal that was done to you and you will continue to suffer until you allow yourself to heal, your heart to heal"

"How? How can I heal? How did I even get here?" frustrated I covered my face with my hands.

"I do not know how you came to be here, but is this not what you wanted?" She got me. Deep down this was what I wanted, a chance to get away, to start new, to heal. "I have opened my home to you, child. For what you know of our future is our doom in the hands of the enemy. I caution you do not speak of what you know to anyone else, within my woods I can protect you."

"So I stay here and do what?"

"Heal child, take down your walls, and allow those around you to repair the hurt." She was right; it seemed so simple when she said it, although I didn't admit it.

"And if I can't do that?"

"Then you shall continue to suffer until you grow bitter and it is too late to truly embrace love. When you are ready I have a room prepared for your stay" and with that she was gone.

I stayed.

It was my only option really, it's not like I could simply walk back to Rivendell.

My room was lovely, typical style of the elves. The bed was in the middle of the room against the wall, white linens softer than silk graced the bed. On to the left was a vanity and closet with various clothes. To the right opened up to a balcony that gave a view to the city of Lothlorien. After bathing and changing I went on search for the rest of my fellowship, it seems I didn't have to look hard while down from my room I ran into Legolas.

"Hey there I was just on my way to find you guys" I said.

"And I was on my way to find you as well, we are having lunch below, my I escort you" he said holding out his hand. Accepting it gratefully we made our way down to lunch. Arriving I found all my fellowship there, well almost all of them, it wasn't complete without Gandalf. To not somber the mood I put a big smile on my face for them all.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them happily while taking a seat next to Gimli with Legolas on my other side.

"You seem in a good mood Angela" Merry said while piling his plate.

"Have you seen this place it's amazing" I said filling my own plate.

Our lunch was really full of fellowship, the sun was shining, and the air was perfumed by the smells of the forest mixed with flowers. It was after lunch and after the others had gone their own ways that Frodo asked to speak with me. In the pit of my stomach I had a feeling of what he would ask, 'it was bound to come up sometime', I told myself.

"Did you know?" he said his blue eyes piercing into mine, "about Gandalf, that he would fall in the mines?"

Breaking contact first I lowered my eyes in shame, I nodded yes.

"And you did nothing?" he said hotly, wincing I knew I deserved his anger. "Why did you not try to stop him, he would be here now if you did. Say something!"

I struggled, fighting back my guilt enough to speak.

"Because he asked me not to" I said not louder than a whisper but there is was the truth "he told me to get you guys to safety" I said, my voice cracking with each word I spoke.

I could feel his gaze on me, the tears falling on my face, looking into his eyes I saw the hurt and the sorrow. He didn't speak; looking into my eyes, he turned and walked away. They stayed in Lothorien a few more days, I didn't see them the remainder of the time I stayed locked up in my room. I couldn't bear the look Frodo gave me that day, breaking my ties now and staying away would ensure I didn't receive those looks from anyone else. Selfish as it may seem I just couldn't bring myself to see any of them, scared of their judgment.

However as my luck would have it I was summoned before the Lord and Lady. Entering their talon I saw the rest of my fellowship already there, I took as seat as I greeted them all. Lord Celeborn spoke, it was time for the fellowship to continue the journey and for those who wish to stay, stay or go home. Staying was my only option since I couldn't go home, "they all have chosen to go forward" the Lady said looking again into our eyes, "all but one."

Just as before, eyes again lay upon me, standing I voiced my decision. "I'm staying guys, you were told to bring me to Lothlorien and you have done that. I can't continue with you and be a hindrance. Good bye my friends." Saying my peace I left and hid back in my room.

I woke early the next morning with the sun, today the fellowship would be leaving and I wanted to say goodbye one more time. When I got down to their pavilion I found them packing while receiving gifts from the elves.

"Need any help?" I asked making my presence known.

"Nay we can handle it lassie" Gimli said, "change your mind have you?"

At his question everyone stopped to hear my answer and I sadly had to disappoint them. "No I have not but I would like to spend the rest of what time we have with you all."

"We would like nothing more Angela" Aragorn said embracing me in a hug. The time went by all too fast for me, after eating breakfast Haldir our guide again led us to the Silverload. Getting in the beautiful boats we met the Lord and Lady for a farewell feast on the banks. Here is where I would say my final goodbye. After the lady had given them her gifts I stepped up and said my farewell.

"Goodbye Aragorn" I said giving him a hug "thank you for helping me and for everything. I owe you my life."

"It was my honor Angela, you know a small part of me hoped you come with us. You are brave young one and I consider you my sister in arms and I am sure I shall miss your constant complaining" he said giving us all a good laugh.

I then said my goodbye to Boromir who told me to stay strong and be fearless. Legolas and Gimli then the hobbits and at last Frodo.

"Frodo I am so sorry and I hope one day you may forgive me for my actions." I didn't know what kind of reaction I would get but then he did something unexpected. He hugged me "I forgive you Angela, I know Gandalf would have wanted me to. You bear a burden like me, one that is not easy. Please forgive me my angry words." Releasing him I wiped the tears coming down my face, "there is nothing to forgive, be safe and stay strong Frodo Baggins" smiling I felt the guilt I had over Gandalf's death leave me. I watched them there on the banks until the boats had become small and tiny and I could no longer see them.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete _

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

I found sleep a little easier that night knowing I had Frodo's forgiveness. Ever since my conversation with the Lady sometime ago I had been thinking over everything I had been though to get here. As much as I rationalized that I need to mind my own business, a huge part of me knew it didn't feel right to stand around and do nothing. These were real people, good people and I couldn't stand back and watch them die. I wanted to help my friends out there and if exposing my knowledge help save lives then I would tell every secret. With my mind made up I went to find the Lord and the Lady, explain to them my plan and let them know of my departure.

_I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin _

Walking thru Lothlorien felt like you were walking in dream, everything was bright and natural. Arriving at the talon of the Lord and Lady I had requested to see them to the elf who stood in front of the entrance. They both were seated side by side, regal as ever.

"I've come to"

"We know why you have come. Are you sure this is the path you want to take?"Celeborn spoke.

"Yes I'm sure, I can't stand around and let people, good people at that die."

"You cannot control the will of things Angela and you cannot stop death."

"No I can't but I can try and that's just what I'm going to do."

"Where do you plan to go?"said the Lady.

"Boromir is the first I'll start there."

"If he dies anyways, Angela this will lead you to heartaches. You cannot stop death."

"I have to do something, will you help me?" Silence filled the talon, they both looked at each other then back to me.

"Yes we will help you prepare. Haldir has returned from the Northern Fences, he will assist you. He has much knowledge of these woods and has traveled much. I will have him report to you before the day is done" Galadriel said, standing she put her hand on my shoulder. "I hope you succeed Angela, remember what I told you. Let your friends' help you heal. May all our blessings go with you, farewell my dear girl."

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know_

_Oh, this could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know_

Leaving the talon I headed for my room only to find Haldir waiting for me by the stairs. "Mae Govannian Angela" he said greeting me. "Hello again"

"I do hope you're ready for this, there is much to teach you and very little time, so I will only teach you the basics."

"I'm ready!" That night I studied with Haldir the ways of the river, paths and how to read the map. I would leave the next day as soon as possible, the fellowship was already a good day or two ahead of me. I went to sleep late only to wake early, after eating Haldir took me to a clear pavilion to practice fighting. We practiced with my weapons and without; by noon I was packed, fed and ready to go.

My plan was to take the river path same as my fellowship until I caught up with them, hopefully I would, if not then I would have to try and cut them off somewhere. Haldir and I arrived at the boats where I was met by the Lady alone.

"Good luck Angela, I pray you succeed with your mission. Please heed my words and keep your knowledge to yourself. Use it if you must but not more than necessary, I have a gift for you. As I have given all the others something of Lorien I will give you something as well." She said handling me a tightly wrapped parcel "you are beautiful Angela inside and out, let no one tell you different or feel inferior. I hope this will help you to see that, you will know when it is time to use it."

"Thank you my Lady for your generosity and love. I hope one day we will meet again in better times" I placed the parcel in my pack and got into the boat.

Pushing off the shore and into the current I heard the beautiful voice of the Lady sing me farwell. Before I knew it the woods of Lothorien were out of site, the river was fast to say the least. I found myself many times steering out of the middle, the trees were bare around me and the sun was still high in the sky. I could feel it starting to tan my face 'damn why don't I ever have sun block when I need it.'

I traveled by day when the sun was bright and I could see around me and pulled over to the bank to rest at night. I know resting at night was dangerous enough so I didn't light a fire and my clothing from Lothlorien kept me warm and in camouflage at night and the whey bread I had kept me fed. The river was rough, full of twist and turns. Some days it picked up others it slowed down, I found me having to sacrifice sleep some nights to catch up but I knew it was worth it.

Along the way I spotted signs of the others, places where the banks looked disturbed or occupied. No signs of fire but I did find some footprints in mud, a good sign I wasn't too far away.

The next morning my eyes were awarded a treat, I had reached the kings, the Argonath. They were mighty indeed, they were tall and magnificent. They looked as though age had not gotten to them at all. The amount detail was amazing, so strong they stood. This defiantly kicked Mount Rushmores ass as far as mountain carvings go.

Pulling my boat over to the side of the bank I was greeted with a strong smell.

The smell of death, the smell of a battle.

Getting out I covered my face with my cloak to help suppress the gag reflex. Instantly I saw footprints everywhere big and small, trails of boats, which only meant one thing the fellowship was broken. I was too late, walking into the woods I could hear the buzzing of flies, the carcasses of dead orcs everywhere and in one spot the ground was stained red.

Boromir was dead and by now his body down the rest of the river. Merry and Pippin now captured by the orcs who killed him, Frodo and Sam on their way to Mordor, Aragon, Legolas and Gimli were now on the chase.

Yes I was too late, by a day or two by the looks of it. Going back to my boat I pulled out a map, I needed to catch up with the guys but where to do that. They would cross Rohan to get to Fangorn Forest, following them on foot would not be easy and it would take too much time I would miss them all together. If there was a way to get to Fangorn Forest by river then that might get me to them in time. I knew that reunited with Gandalf they would be going to Rohan then Helms Deep then back to Fangorn and that was when I would meet up with them. Now if I could only figure out a path to get there from here. I know using what I know was cheating but I have to do what I have to do.

Looking at the map I realized 'This is not going to be easy, damn!'


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Middle-Earth or it awesome characters, those are all Tolkiens. All I own is my character Angela.**

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the big delay in updating, here is my new chapter, reviews are most welcomed.**

Two options lay before me; one was to continue down the Anduin. In which I would have to safely go down the Rauros somehow, get to the River Entwash which would lead me up to Fangorn. However falling down a waterfall safely seemed impossible to me and would most likely kill me. Thus I was left with one option; travel back up the Anduin the way I came until I came to the field of celebrant and according to the map there was a small body of water that led right into the far side of Fangorn. Going back against the current would be tough but it was worth a shot. The current was merciless, paddling with every ounce of my strength hurt. Unfortunately there would be no rest for me anytime soon, the lembas helped a lot and I was thankful for it.

'Just keep paddling, just keep paddling, just keep paddling' I sang over and over in my mind like Dori from _Finding Nemo_. I sang aloud a lot to pass the time and keep myself awake. Often I would have to splash my face with the cold water of the Anduin. My body was feeling the weariness by my second day of travel, my eyes burned, and my arms ached.

"Just keep paddling, come on, it's worth it" I would tell myself, I repeated this process many times and for many days. I beat my hunger with the elvish bread, unfortunalty I did stop a few times to rest. I found I wasn't any good dead tired, the sound of the birds and the stream was a good sleep aid. I came to the field of celebrant at night, the big Anduin cut off into a small stream that easily carried my little boat to Fangorn. My map however was not equipped with the forest's details so I was on my own. Banking my boat I got out grateful to stretch some, gathering my things with a deep breath I headed into the dark forest.

Walking in Fangorn forest was like trying to walk open eyed in the dark. To some degree I could see, the light coming from the moon above was small and dim. The air was stuffy and hot, no doubt to the closeness of the trees. The trees were huge, twisted, rooted in every way possible with each other. Branches came from all over; rooted stumps tripped me once or twice.

They seemed so brittle and old, I was afraid I'd break them with every step I took. Funny! When in all reality they would break me first.

"Merry, Pippin" I cried out hoping they could hear me somehow, hoping they were actually here. I walked on for awhile like this, yelling their names, calling them out.

However my voice seemed to disturb those who occupied the forest, creaking sounds were heard all around me. Picking up my pace I started to sprint through the forest, "merry pippin" no answer. Sweat began to trickle down my face, halting my lungs burned from lack of oxygen.

"Merry! Pippin! Anyone?"

Things were not going my way, the forest was so vast, and they could be anywhere in here. A different sound reached my ears this time louder than the last. Sounded like drums, the beating of drums and singing. The ground began to vibrate, shake below me faintly. Something was coming.

The singing became clearer and clearer, and the beats deeper and closer. Turning round my eyes rested upon the source that made the ground shake. Fairly large number of trees were moving, were marching, and marching my way. Stumbling back I barely missed the large foot of one. Slow moving as they were, trying not to get trampled proved difficult.

"To Isengard, To Isengard" they chanted, they were going to war. Picking up my feet I ran with them, they would surly lead me to Merry and Pippin.

The Ent march led southward to a clearing of the forest. At one time the clearing was just like the rest of the forest, but all that remained now was a graveyard of hacked stumps. The terrain of the clearing rose and fell, with the night's moonlight I could see smoke rising in the distance, Isengard was close. The clearing soon became filled with Ents all heading to war, all heading to Isengard. They walked at great pace and their steps were big, much more than what I could run, I needed to hitch a ride.

It was then I had spotted them, so high on one if the Ents but it was them none the less. Merry and Pippin, my heart soared with delight at the sight of them. 'Thank God my travel was not in vain', "Merry, Pippin! Merry Pippin" I yelled trying to get their attention, "Over here" I waved my arms. The chanting had stopped and it was as quiet as it was going to get.

"Merry, Pippin, over here" I tried again, "Angela" I heard my name yelled back. The Ent they were riding on turned round to my direction, "Pick her up" I heard Merry say "she's one of us!" The Ent extended his large hand to the ground, accepting the ride I carefully hopped on. His hand rose to the branches the hobbits clung to, Merry held his hand out to help steady me on the Ent's head.

"Angela, how did you get here, why didn't you stay in Lothlorien?" asked Merry, "it's a long story guys, I'll tell you later but right now we have more important things to worry about. Hey pal what's your name?" I asked the Ent, "my name is Treebeard, hold on friends for it is likely enough we go to our doom. The last march of the Ents."

A ruin, the once grand tower that was Isengard, brewer of an evil army of orcs where fire burned day and night was now extinguished. We fought throughout the night, while safe high above in Treebeard, the Ents fought most of the battle. The same mallace, anger and hate that was shown to the forest was bestowed upon Isengard through the Ents. Towers that held orcs were ripped down, orcs upon orcs were crushed to death and the great river was released taking out all the flames needed for the orc's industry.

The sun was high in the sky now and I was no longer atop Treebeard nor were the hobbits, we had been given the mission of guarding the ruin gate. The sound of hooves had reached my ears and I knew it was them, my heart quickened in anticipation. Oblivious to Merry and Pippin who were relaxing lazily upon some of the broken stone smoking, in our search of the grounds we had found many storehouses filled with food and provisions. I caught sight of Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn and to my eyes delight Gandalf. There were riders behind them, many clad in green and armor, no doubt that these were men of Rohan.

Nudging the new doorwardens they became aware of our guest, "Welcome my lords, to Isengard. We are the doorwardens, Merry is my name" smiling I adored Merry's welcome for it was one worthy of remembering. I held back for some reason, just listening to the conversation. "It seems I have witnessed a meeting of old friends, are these your lost companions, the rest of your fellowship?" one of the Rohan riders asked. "Now it is" I said stepping out into view, "my lords welcome." "Angela" Aragorn said with surprise "what are you doing here? Why are you not in Lothlorien?"

"Ahh we asked her that ourselves and she has yet to give an answer" said Pippin. All eyes were on me in this moment, shrugging my shoulders "I couldn't let you guys do it alone, we have gone this far together I couldn't abandon my fellowship." "Angela is my adopted daughter from Lothlorien, come my dear girl, show me where Treebeard is" Gandalf said, "this way" I replied. Hoping onto Gandalf's horse I led them to the east side of Isengard, I was shocked at Gandalf's white lie but grateful for it. How do you explain my true origins to royalty and in so close contact to the enemy?

"This fellowship has proved to be strange in its members indeed, but a woman is most surprising" said Theoden King. I wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, so I said nothing in reply. Theoden King was the average height of men, old and wise he seemed but his eyes made him look tired. He was blonde like the rest of his men with blue eyes; his voice held authority, one characteristic of a king, but underneath it was gentleness. At last we were on the far side of Isengard where Treebeard was busy removing the orc filth from the land.

I left the King and his company with the Sheppard of the Forest, eager to catch up with my friends I returned to my post, my feet splashing in the water as I went. Seeing them in view I showed them to where some long tables resided, the hobbits and I gathered some food and drinks from one of the many storerooms. When we were all seated the question was posed to me again "now will you grace us with the tale that brings you here?" Legolas asked. "Alright I will tell you" and so I did. I told them of how I left Lothlorien the day after our parting, my trip down the Anduin and back up. They seemed amazed I lasted so long on my own to which I acknowledged with sarcasm.

Now it was Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli's turn to tell their tale then the hobbits followed suit. With our bellies full and tales told we headed back out to Gandalf and King Theoden. There was still one more thing to handle, Saruman. Following what was left of the road Gandalf came forward to meet us, leaving the others in the shadow of the tower. Coming now to the foot of Isengard I could depict the many faces carved in the black stone, the rock shined as if it were wet. "I will go up, I have been here before and know my way, and Aragorn will come with me." Gandalf said, I began to speak but the look he gave me said not to bother asking for I wasn't going.

So I stayed at the bottom of the black stairs with Merry and Pippin. Time had passed and the Rohan riders were becoming uneasy and even the horses too. Then out of thin air a voice came to my ears, it was deep and melodious but no louder than a whisper. "You are beautiful" it said to me, it was enchanting this voice. Looking around I saw no one was speaking it, "I can give you what you want, respect, power, importance, love." "Who are you?" I whispered, chills came over my spine, "a friend" it said. "Why do keep what you know in secret? Tell it to me and let me help carry your burden" listening to this voice I felt like agreeing with it, like it was the voice of reason. "Tell me where the ring is" it coaxed into my head, a spell of Saruman, "No" I whispered breaking my mind from this spell "I'll never tell!" "Tell me" it screamed in my head, I felt great anger, great malice, great evil throbbing throughout my head, and suddenly it stopped.

I'm not sure if it was Saruman or Sauron but whatever it was scared me and I felt truly afraid. At last they came down "what happened" Pippin asked, "the spell of Saruman is broken, he has no more power" Gandalf said. I stayed quiet still disturbed by my experience, we returned to the ruined gate for it was time to say goodbye to Treebeard and the Ents and leave Isengard. Saying my goodbye to the big tree, I chose to ride with Gandalf on his horse Shadowfax. Pippin rode with Aragorn and Merry with one of the King's men. I didn't notice the rider before but I could feel his gaze upon me now for some reason. I found myself staring back, meeting his eyes. He was the King's nephew, yes I remembered him from the story, Eomer son of Eomund, Marshall of the Riddermark. He, like the others, resembled his movie character. He was tall, though on horseback his height was still evident, he was clad in chainmail and red armor. The helmet he wore covered his face and had a long white horsetail attached to it. Blonde hair peeked out from below and his eyes were hazel. Our stare down became awkward and it was me who relented, he looked at me with caution and distrust. Perhaps it was because I was the only female in a group of men, or perhaps the times have caused him to be that way with everyone, I don't know and I won't dwell on it.

The sun had started to set when we finally rode out from Isengard, we kept an easy pace until we reached the end of the valley where we made camp. Thankful for our stop I allowed Gandalf to help me down, immediately I felt the inner part of my legs hurt from soreness, horseback did not agree with me. Yet I didn't want to complain so I walked it out, after a while the moon was in full view and it was late when a fire was finally going. I ate with the others but the voice from earlier stilled disturbed me and I could not sleep.

I would have to talk to Gandalf about this, getting up I set out to do so when an arm grabbed me from the shadows. One hand covering my mouth, the other holding my arms down from behind with force, "Quiet, I will not harm you but I will have answers. They are protecting you, this I know but why?" the voice said, the voice I had soon recognized, it was Eomer "I will remove my hand but you must not scream." He did so, "let go of me you fool" I demanded, "lower your voice" he said "Saruman said something to Gandalf that caught my interest about you." "Really what was that?" "He asked him how he could endure such company, thinking he was clever by hiding the one who knows all. I do not believe you are the wizard's daughter, so what do you know?" "Saruman is a liar and a very good deceiver, you of all people should know that. I know nothing of what you speak, let me go at once you barbarian!" his hold lessened and I was able to move again, drawing my knife I aimed it at him "now you listen to me fool of Rohan" I said looking straight into his eyes "your forceful ways my work on others but not on me, I don't care who you are you will keep your distance or else." Placing my knife back in its holder I walked back shaking with anger, who the hell did he think he was? Give him answers my ass, one thing was for sure, if anyone ever touched me like that again, they have another thing coming.


	11. Chapter 11

The night was cold and I was restless, I didn't go back to sleep instead I went to Gandalf, my encounter with Eomer left me shaken inside and I needed someone to talk to. Slowly and as quietly as I could I walk to where Gandalf laid, the old man was asleep and I felt bad for disturbing his rest, but I needed guidance.

"Gandalf" I whispered but it did not wake him, bending lower to him I reached out to shake him "Gandalf." He woke slightly startled, "Angela" seeing my expression he knew something was wrong "what's the matter?" he asked. Yet my reply was halted by a piercing scream that rang through the valley like a fierce alarm.

"Pippin!"

Rushing to the hobbit, we found him bent over with fright, by now the entire camp was awake. Quickly I threw my cloak over the Palantir, but dared not pick it up scared to share Pippin's recent fate. It was silent as Gandalf worked his magic bringing Pippin back to us; placing his hand upon the hobbit's forehead, forcing him to talk. Watching Pippin's features I came to realize how I had underestimated Sauron's evil, how he could strike anytime anywhere like the devil himself. In this world he was the devil and if we didn't win he would bring hell to every corner of this Middle Earth.

The thought made me sad and angry all at the same time, sad because my friend was hurt and angry because people were suffering. "We have had a narrow escape" Gandalf said returning to us after he had settled Pippin down with Merry to keep watch. "How is he?" I asked in earnest, "He shall be well, hobbits have amazing recovery" he replied bending at my feet, "I will take this my girl." Removing my cloak he placed the orb back into its original wrapping and turned it over to Aragorn for safe keeping. As if the enemy could not attack us any more we were graced with one last blow. In an instant the night grew dark as if someone had block out the moonlight, looking up I saw a winged figure of some type fly across the sky. "Nazgul have crossed the river, ride! Ride at once" Gandalf yelled.

With that we did not wait until daylight to ride, Gandalf took Pippin and was to ride for the White City, the rest of us headed for Helm's Deep or so I thought. The travel arrangements were not as I favored, mostly because I was forced to ride with the insufferable marshal. "Angela, you will ride with Eomer" Aragorn announced, which by the look on Eomer's face was a surprise to him too. However with the cries of Nazgul in the air, this was no time to be picky.

"Get on!" he said sternly, "you first!" I demanded.

"For what reason?"

"In case you get urge to man handle me again" I would not give him the upper hand again and seeing as I would not budge from my demand, he saddled his horse and I followed suit behind him.

'Good boy!' I thought wickedly.

We rode hard thru the night only to be stopped once by another ranger from the Dunadan; one of Aragorn's people, with this man was the brothers Elladan and Elrohir. During my time in Rivendell I met them but once, yet I was glad they were here. We set off again and did not stop until we reached what was called the Hornburg, looking up the sky was turning grey. I jumped down the second the grey horse stopped and walked not even giving a look back, the ride was awkward to say the least and silent. I did not speak one word to him the whole way but right now I was too tired to care and still a little pissed. Pissed at Eomer for his actions and a little pissed at Aragorn for making me ride with him. I placed my stuff down next to Merry who was fast asleep and curled down next to him, sleep was calling me.

The sun was already up when Legolas woke me; the few hours of sleep I got did little to lighten my mood. He is haunting me, this I know now in my sleep, the voice that spoke to me back at Isengard found me again. This time not as nice as before calling me a liar, traitor, murderer. Feeling the need to stand I did so and followed the other three of my company around the Hornburg until it was time to eat. The King and him men were already seated as we entered Theoden called for Merry to sit next to him. It was nice to see Merry happy for a bit, poor hobbit feels like a burden. I knew how he felt but seeing the pep in his step as the kind King dubbed him esquire of Rohan brought a small smile to my face.

The meal was refreshing yet as I ate I noticed we were short one person. Aragorn had not come to eat; Legolas said he was high in the Burg thinking. I knew what about and I knew what his decision would be but if he would allow me to go with I did not know. "We will make ready to ride" Theoden said rising from his seat "Lord Aragorn must be informed." Jumping at the chance to talk to Aragorn I volunteered, "I'll do it my lord" I said. Not wasting anytime I left the table to find my friend. I found him but he was not alone with him was his ranger friend and the elf brothers.

"Aragorn, Theoden King is ready to leave"

"Yes, thank you Angela" the poor man looked tired and grim. "You're going, aren't you?" I asked boldly, we both knew what I meant without it needing be said.

"Aye I am"

"And me?"

"You, you are to stay with the riders of Rohan. I need you to stay with Merry, protect him; I leave him in your care now. The Path of the Dead is no place for you to be as brave as you are." Stay with the Rohan, I would be by myself in battle and that thought scared me a little.

"Legolas and Gimli will go with you, you know."

"Yes this I know, Angela the people of Rohan are good and trustworthy, Eomer is a good man, trust him. I know of the other night and what happened between you two." He knew but how "I must admit you handled yourself quite well, be strong like that at all times in your journey. The enemy will strike hard and swift at you, are you ready or should I advise that you stay in Edoras?" "No, I am ready. I am but how did you know?" "You were not the only one awake that night, my sister. Come the king awaits us."

As we approached the fields outside most of the men were already mounted upon their horses and ready to leave. Aragorn had left my side to have words with King Theoden and bid leave; I went to stand by Legolas, Gimli and Merry who was given a pony to ride upon. I watched Aragorn from where I was and in his conversation with Theoden and Eomer I noticed them look my way. Surely he wouldn't do what I think he did, 'he wouldn't tell them' I thought yet my attention was drawn away from them as one of the elf brothers Elladan came towards us.

"Angela, I was ordered by my sister to give you this" he said as he handed me a slightly heavy black pack "may it protect you" I said my thank you and with that he was gone. "Well lass are you going to open it" Gimli asked, "maybe later now's not the time besides here comes Aragorn" I said as the Ranger made his way towards us it was time to part and say goodbye. "Merry, Angela I leave you in good hands, Legolas and Gimli will venture with me. You have each other now, watch out for each other and keep safe. Be strong and follow your heart, farewell, we will never forget you." At this moment my heart ached a little, I wasn't saying goodbye to one friend but three.

Faint tears came to eyes as I hugged the man, dwarf and elf wishing each of them safety. "Be safe my brothers, see you soon" I whispered as they mounted their horses and rode off. I gave Merry a squeeze on his shoulders in comfort; this was hard on him too. "It's just us Merry we have to stick together now" I said putting on a brave face, later I would deal with my sadness but now I needed to be brave and hard. Eager to go the Riders were ready; Merry mounted his pony and once again I was behind the Marshal on his horse. This time it was different though, his attitude was slightly kinder, slightly. Three long days had passed since we left the Hornburg, since we parted with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, since we started our campaign to war. The pace was slow and ongoing passing many hills, valleys and streams.

My time was spent watching over Merry, who at times rode by the King exchanging stories and tales, at times by me keeping me company and at other times by himself. I spoke very little to anyone else, mainly to Merry, occasionally Eomer would ask me how I faired, to which I would reply with fine but I was not fine truthfully. My legs ached, my butt hurt, I was tired and I felt like a burden to both the man and horse I was riding with and to top it all off I was positive I smelled.

'Oh man this is unbelievable, I really should document this' I thought laughing to myself.

"What make you laugh so?" Eomer asked shaking my from my thoughts, "Excuse me?"

"Why do you laugh?" he said again.

"No reason really, just thinking?"

"About?"

"Nothing really, it wouldn't be of importance to you."

"You laugh about nothing, are you well?" he asked looking back.

"I'm fine like I said the last thousand times you've asked me" geez this man was nosey.

"No I mean are you well in the head?"

'Oh no he didn't!' I thought, "I'm not crazy if that's what you're asking, what's with the questions huh?"

"You are so quiet I had no knowledge if you were still breathing" he shot back. "Well our last conversation was less than pleasant so excuse me for not conversing" I mean really did he expect anything else. I felt pissed again and silence filled the air. "Your right our last conversation was not pleasant at all or proper and I apologize truly. I should not have handled you like I did; it was not honorable of me" he said truly meaning it from his heart.

'Damn that was a good apology, shit' I thought, how can one stay mad after that. Now was my chance to make the best out of a bad situation and gain a friend in the process. "Your forgiven besides you didn't harm me any, let's just forget it happened alright and start new, agreed?" "Agreed" he said shaking his head, "Good because I would hate to have you for my enemy as well" I said. "Likewise, I must admit I was surprised when you drew your blades against me. No woman has ever done that" there was mirth in his voice as he spoke and for once I felt at ease around him. It made me laugh. It was easy to fall into conversation with Eomer, he was honest and that was a good thing. It seems Aragorn did leak my secret to him and probably Theoden too because he asked about it, which made me tense.

"Eomer I must make something clear here and now, since you know my secret."

I had to let him know I would not be used or be made a pawn. I know Aragorn trusted them otherwise he would not have told but I had to make sure.

"What is it?" he asked

"I will be no pawn to you or to the King or anyone; I will not tell what I know out of demand. If I say something or let you know something it's because I wanted to, understand?" His silence made me uneasy and he kept quiet until we stopped for a short rest.

Lowering myself from his horse he spoke following suit, "I understand your heedfulness, and I know what it feels like you have to watch your own back. I will keep your secret and will not use you as such upon my honor, I know my King and he would not do that either."

"Thank you" I said smiling for the first real time in awhile "I know you and your uncle to be trustworthy men, and am glad to fight along side you."

It was night when we reached Dunharrow, there was a cold chill in the air from the mountains yet where no fires no light from the men that occupied the area awaiting their king. As many men as there were here it was sad to know it would not be enough, they looked cold and tired but the sight of their king gave hope to them for they cheered.

We were greeted by a rider, a woman rider at that. Eowyn. The beauty was dressed like a warrior with her golden hair braided; I must admit her presence intimidated me. "Hail Lord of the Mark" she said in greeting with a straight face yet her voice told another story, one of sadness. There were many tents in the king's pavilion and Merry and I had not been forgotten for there was tent for us. So there Merry and I sat as everyone came and went about their own business.

"Angela, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"I have heard everyone speaks of the Path of the Dead, what is it?" Merry asked.

"I guess a long time ago the people who use to live in the White Mountains were followers of Sauron and they swore an allegiance to the Isildur of Gondor, and went it came time to fight they fled into the Mountains. So the King cursed them never to rest until they were summoned again, that why Aragorn left, to get them to fight for us." He shook his head and was silent "will they fight for us?" he finally asked.

"Not sure" I said shrugging my shoulders "we can only hope."

We ate with the king that night and during our dinner we were greeted by a courier from Gondor, asking for help bearing a token of war. All was silent as Theoden contemplated his answer and surprisingly his eyes fell upon me "dark tidings" he said, "yet not unknown, we will ride to aid. Go now all and rest, on the morrow we ride to war."

With that dinner was over "I won't be left behind, I won't" I heard Merry say while leaving the Kings table. "Don't worry Merry" I said placing a hand on his shoulder "you won't be, I promise, now go get some sleep." Doing so he left for our tent, I on the hand was not sleepy. The enemy's voice and the unsettling nerves in my stomach probably wouldn't let me anyways. So I sat outside near a small fire that was made in the pavilion. "You should be resting" Eomer's booming voice startled me from my daze, "so should you" I shot back.

"Why do you not?" he asked

"I'm looking at the stars, what's your excuse?"I said.

"My mind is troubled" he said taking a deep breath

"About what?"

"My sister Eowyn, she wishes to ride to glory."

"Her finding glory is a bad thing?"

"Her finding glory no, but if it means her riding in battle than yes" he replied heatedly "she is the only family I have, I just don't want to lose her."

"As her brother you want to protect her but you must allow her to find her way, her destiny." By the look on his face it clearly was not the answer he wanted to hear "as her brother it is my duty to keep her alive!"

"Trust her Eomer she knows what she's doing"

"Knows what she's doing and what of you? Have you ever been in battle? Have you ever killed an orc before?"

"No" I said looking into his eyes "I have never been to war and I have never killed an orc but this fight is the concern of us all not just you" fully enraged I stood to leave but was stopped by a strong grasp on my hand.

"Stay" he asked, I wanted to shake free and say no but the plea in his eyes was hard to deny, "Why did you come here?"

"I don't know" I said truthfully sitting back down "I fell asleep one night and woke up here the next morning." "You just appeared here, like magic?"

"Actually I kind of wished to come here, prayed was more like it, not here specifically but anywhere than my home."

"Why would you want such a thing?" Hello Mr. Inquisitive, the questions were never ending with this man, I wonder if he was this curious as a child.

"Because I wanted to run away, because I'm lost" I don't know why I was telling all him this, maybe it what he shared with me about Eoywn that caused my own confession. "Back home I was to be married and few days before my wedding I found him in bed with someone else, by the looks of things it was not the first time he had done it."

I felt the sting of tears in my eyes "I felt heartbroken, betrayed and angry and it wasn't long before I closed my self off from everything and everyone, vowing to never to fall into that again."

I felt the small tear creep down my cheek but I didn't expect the soft touch of Eomer's hand that wiped it away "I am sorry for your hurt" he said with sincerity "but do not cry for this man who clearly could not see your worth."

His words were comforting and the way he said them made my heart pound like crazy. Looking up I noticed all the beautiful stars were gone replaced by a black gray sky, "Eomer what happened to the stars?"

"The evil of Mordor has spread" he said "We must ride now."


End file.
